Conventionally, as a semiconductor module constituting an electric power converter, a configuration in which an IGBT excellent in performance in a high current region is combined with a MOSFET with excellent performance in a low current region is known.
For example, JP 5863599 and JP 5805513 each disclose a semiconductor module (power module) provided with an IGBT and a MOSFET which are connected in parallel with each other.
This semiconductor module is advantageous in that it has both excellent characteristics of IGBT and MOSFET.
When designing a semiconductor module provided with both the IGBT and the MOSFET, there is a requirement that thermal influence (also referred to as thermal damage) such that the two switching elements thermally interfere with each other is suppressed from occurring.
In response to this demand, the semiconductor module disclosed in JP 58563599 adopts a structure that does not positively cool the MOSFET with high heat resistance so that the IGBT is likely to receive thermal influence from the MOSFET when the temperature of the MOSFET becomes high.
Moreover, in the semiconductor module disclosed in JP 5805513 is constituted that a current flows through the bus bar directly under the MOSFET when the IGBT is energized, and the MOSFET is likely to receive thermal influence from the bus bar in a high temperature state.